


Art inspired by Scenes from a Pineapple Revolution

by Mikanskey



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Boys Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4483976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey





	Art inspired by Scenes from a Pineapple Revolution

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luninosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Scenes from a Pineapple Revolution](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126643) by [luninosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/pseuds/luninosity). 



And here's a fanart I'm working on for some time .  
This is a scene extracted from the excellent Luninosity's fanfiction : Scenes from a Pineapple Revolution.  
I love this story because it mixes fantasy , medieval atmosphere, romantic and epic love , adventure and palace conspiracies.  
Erik is chivalrous and passionate. Charles is fragile but courageous and absolutely adorable . Their love is full of momentum and flamboyant times. The kissing scenes are the definition of Romanticism, with Luninosity's descriptions and sensual metaphors, it is a pleasure to read!  
So ( I digress ) this fanart illustrates a reunion stage. Charles has been almost raped by a disgusting ally of Shaw. And he escapes and finds Erik and he kisses him passionately. I looooove that scene and after when they make love aaaaah (I disgress again sorry) !  
Soooooo, I tried to draw their clothings such as Luni described it . And the decor, it is a door of a medieval-style house as in this story. I unfortunately failed to put this particular light of twilight. It's frustrating because I imagined very well this atmosphere of secret rendezvous between lovers !

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/150802082234402693.jpg.html)

And one of the multiples scketches (wich ended in the trash because I do not manage to find the right position for this embrace).  
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/150802082233858951.jpg.html)


End file.
